


You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet| Fenris/Isabela

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fenris Porn Week, Fingering, Light Bondage, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Isabela play with candles and silken cord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet| Fenris/Isabela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamerInSilico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerInSilico/gifts).



“Do I want to know what that is for?” 

Fenris watched Isabela walk towards the bed with silk cords bundled up in her hands. She smiled at him sweetly, but there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Of course, she always had a glint of mischief in her eyes, but coupled with the restraint in her hands it made Fenris a little apprehensive. 

Apprehensive, yes, but that sinking feeling in his stomach didn’t correlate to the rise of his cock. 

“Oh, probably not,” Isabela said, “But I suppose I should tell you. I only want to do things you’ll enjoy, sweetheart.”

“Yes, well... Go ahead and tell me. Let us see if I approve of your particular brand of madness this evening.”

Isabela sat on the edge of the bed, reaching back and grabbing Fenris’ wrist. She pushed it above his head against the headboard, quirking an eyebrow. “Are you with me so far, sweetheart?” She asked. Her voice had dropped an octave, becoming smooth and sultry. Fenris’ skin tingled, his stomach fluttering. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how long the dance lasted, Fenris was always blindsided by just how much he desired the pirate. She was like a shot of adrenaline straight into his heart.

“Yes,” Fenris said, a little meekly. Part of the dance, something Isabela enjoyed. Fenris didn’t have the necessary pride needed to mind submitting to her. 

Isabela slipped the silk around Fenris’ wrist, tying him to the headboard. The knot was loose and easy for him to slip out of, but of course she was only getting him prepared, testing the waters; if Isabela wanted to tie a knot he couldn’t wrestle out of, she easily could. 

“How’s that?” She asked.

“Fine,” Fenris whispered, “A little, mm, _unusual_.”

“Oh, darling,” Isabela chuckled, “You haven’t really lived if _this_ is unusual.”

No, and that was the funny thing. Before Isabela Fenris had bedded his fair share of people, men and women alike, who had all provided him with the bare minimum of what he required to be sexually satisfied. With Isabela it was different. It wasn’t even _better_ , not in the sense of being deeply and sensually pleased at least. Sometimes she could frustrate him so much and yet he wouldn’t orgasm, he wouldn’t feel that surge of heat through his body and down into his bones and curl his toes up. Because Isabela was all about the journey and not the destination, and she applied that nomadic lifestyle to her love-making. 

“If I let you come every time,” Isabela had told him when Fenris had complained about his lack of release, “You’ll get too dependent on it and then you’ll just be an absolute pain to be around. So I give it to you sometimes. And sometimes you just can’t even believe the way I can make you feel.”

He couldn’t believe it sometimes. Not just her mouth on his cock or her nails in his skin but how, when they were laying together and doing nothing, she could look at him and his heart would skip a beat and his chest would tighten. She stirred everything inside of him like no one else ever had. Not just his lust and his passion, but his tenderness, his compassion, things that he had thought had died long ago. 

Isabela finished tying him to the headboard, running her eyes over his body and letting her hand stroke from his inner thigh to his hip. “Beautiful,” she murmured, “How does that feel?”

Fenris pulled at the silk around his wrists. They held, but barely. “Mm... Strange. Nice. Could stand to be a little tighter, however, unless you want your prisoner to escape.”

“I wouldn’t dream of having you escape,” Isabela said, strengthening the knots. “There. Try to get free of those.”

Fenris tugged, straining his shoulders and back, before slumping against the headboard. “I can’t,” he said. “So tell me what game you want to play tonight. Am I to be your would-be assassin, bound and gagged and completely at your mercy? Or am I to be your loyal pet?”

“Neither,” Isabela said, crawling on top of Fenris and straddling his hips. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his ear. “Tonight you’re Fenris and I’m Isabela.”

“Not the height of kinky,” Fenris murmured, “But I suppose it will do.”

“It is absolutely kinky,” Isabela chuckled, “Because you see... I don’t need to play games with you. I like you. I don’t need to pretend you’re anyone else.”

Fenris shivered. From her words, her breath in his ear, her breasts pressing heavy on his chest, or a combination of all three, it didn’t matter. 

“What would you have of me?” Fenris asked. His voice, like hers, dropped low, becoming a sensual purr. 

He assumed she would want to kiss him, suck his ears, toy with his throat with her teeth -- those were things Isabela was always fond of, at least to start off. Instead, Isabela stood up from his hips and lifted her skirt, spreading her thighs over his face. 

“I want you to have a bite to eat,” Isabela murmured, “You look absolutely _starved._ ”

She lowered herself a bit, putting her pussy against his mouth. She made no apologies for the hair that filled his nose, and Fenris needed none. He breathed in the smell of her and pushed his tongue between her lips, rocking it roughly against her clit. Isabela growled in her chest. She gripped Fenris’ hair and pulled his face tighter against her, rocking her hips. 

He wanted so badly to touch her. He wanted to drag his hands across her thick thighs, to curl his nails into her ass and force her to fuck herself on his mouth. He wanted to reach up and feel her breasts heavy and soft. Fenris whined in his throat, sucking Isabela’s clit roughly, letting his teeth lightly close on the fleshy mound. 

Isabela moaned. She was dripping wet against his tongue. Her knees trembled and threatened to collapse under her. With a sigh she pulled away from Fenris’ face, lowering herself back down to straddle his hips. 

“Did I not do well?” Fenris asked, wanting to wipe her juices off of his chin. Isabela solved the problem by leaning in and licking him clean. 

“Mmm, it was wonderful,” Isabela murmured, kissing him deeply. She sucked his tongue, just the way he liked, and let her fingers wander to his ears to stroke. “But it’s not good enough. I want to make you feel good too.”

Fenris wanted to tell her that she _did_ make him feel good. He felt good when she was close to him, when her body was on top of him, when her mouth was close to his. He felt good when she looked at him and he was sure there could never be anyone else who would ever make his chest ache the way she did. He felt good -- he felt the _best_ \-- when everything was dark and quiet and he was holding her and the world belonged only to them. 

He was a little suspicious when Isabela moved from the bed and went out into the front room. Well, Fenris wouldn’t put it past her to leave him tied up there for a couple hours. She wasn’t cruel, but she was too damn playful sometimes and unaware that other people might not want to play the same games as her, or at least not for as long as she wanted to. 

She returned a few minutes later with a candle. 

“Mood lighting?” Fenris asked.

“Oh no,” Isabela chuckled, “You couldn’t be more wrong, sweetheart.”

“You... cannot be serious,” Fenris said, tugging at his restraints, “There is no way that you are going to... going to put that thing...”

Isabela stared at him, blinking slowly, before she threw her head back and laughed. “Oh _Maker, no._ Even I’m not that adventurous. No, that’s not what I was going to do.” She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. “You’ve got a lively imagination though, I’ll give you that.”

Isabela lit the candle and sunk down beside him on the bed. Fenris pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to pull away from her. Old habits died hard, after all. The last time he had been tied to a bed... it hadn’t been done with any amount of sweetness. 

“It’s alright, love,” Isabela whispered, putting the candle aside and resting her hand on his cheek. She pressed a kiss against his forehead, and let her free hand cup one upraised knee. “If you want to stop we will, Fenris,” Isabela told him, “I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”

He knew that. 

“No,” Fenris said, “No, it is--- Don’t stop.”

His knees lowered. He closed his eyes. Fenris didn’t know what to expect. Isabela was unpredictable when she was in one of her more playful moods and he had no idea what was going on in her devious little mind. 

Then he felt the candle wax dripping down on his skin. He gasped and bucked, not out of pain but surprise. It burned for a moment and then faded to a dull throbbing on his skin. Isabela shifted the candle, letting the hot wax dribble down over Fenris’ nipples and down over his ribs. Fenris wasn’t sure what noise he would made when he opened his mouth, but a moan came tumbling out and he decided yes, he did enjoy it. There was a mingling of pain just underneath that turned him on. 

“A little lower, then,” Isabela whispered. Her breath was in his ear. Fenris didn’t notice she had moved closer, her thigh resting over his hip. The wax poured onto his stomach. Fenris grit his teeth, growing in his throat, turning his face into Isabela’s hair. Isabela chuckled, letting the candle move a little lower. 

She reached out with her free hand and grabbed Fenris’ cock at the base, holding his erection steady as she poured a stream of wax over his dick. Fenris’ hips wiggled, the noises he made against her hair were caught between a whine and a growl. 

“Do you like that?” Isabela asked.

“Nnnyes,” Fenris panted. He pulled his against the silken cord feebly, wanting to get free, wanting to touch her and throw her down and fuck her into the mattress or against the wall or on the floor; all he could do was struggle and whimper and rock his hips.

Isabela put the candle aside and started peeling the wax from him. It was uncomfortable and slightly painful, but Fenris still felt that little tingle of pleasure in his gut. When each dried bit of wax was gone Isabela leaned over and kissed the skin it had burned. She sucked Fenris nipples, licked down his chest and stomach and finally wrapped her lips around his cock. 

The woman knew how to use her tongue, there was no denying that. Fenris sighed her name and pushed his hips up, letting his cock hit the back of her throat. Maker but he wanted to put his hands on her! She was being more of a tease than usual. Fenris clenched his teeth, his heart beating hard against his ribcage, his blood surging through his veins. 

Isabela pressed two fingers inside of him.

“ _Fuck_!” Fenris yelled, spreading his thighs wider and lifting his ass from the bed. Isabela kept him in her mouth as her fingers pushed and twisted and scissored. She curled her fingers up against his prostate, rocking her touch as her tongue swirled and her throat clutched around his cock. 

She was playing dirty. Fenris shouldn’t have been surprised by her underhanded (albeit much appreciated) tactics. Isabela was damn good at getting what she wanted, and she was even better at knowing what Fenris wanted than even he was. If she kept doing that with her fingers and tongue though, there was no way that he---

Fenris’ breath quickened and then caught like glass in his throat as he came suddenly and powerfully in Isabela’s mouth. Isabela kept her face buried down against his balls before dragging up slowly, spitting his come down over his cock. She grinned, a thread of come connecting her lips to the flushed head of his cock. “Mmm,” Isabela said, kissing Fenris’ cockhead gently and making him tremble, “That was nice, sweetheart. Very, very nice.”

Her fingers slipped out of him, though not without giving one last good thrust against his prostate. 

She followed the pretty lines and swirls of his brand up to his throat, where her teeth closed over his pulse. Her hands slid up the undersides of his arms to his wrists, untying him and gently moving his arms down to his sides. 

“You,” Fenris whispered, nudging his nose against Isabela’s throat. His hand rested on the inside of her thigh. “Your turn now.”

“Mmno,” Isabela said, “I appreciate the sentiment, love, but you seem a little worn out. Maybe I’ll head down to the Rose and let one of the pretty little things there take care of me.”

“Not on your life,” Fenris said.

Isabela laughed. “Ooh, well... Maybe I’m happy enough just being here. Just like this. For right now.” She kissed the sweat on his forehead and cradled his head against her breast. “Look at what you’ve done to me. You’ve turned me into a regular housewife.”

“I doubt that,” Fenris said. “Most housewives do not use candles the way you do.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Isabela chuckled, “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet  
>  **Word Count:** 2271  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Warnings:** Nudity, strong sexual content, light bondage  
>  **Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II (c) Bioware  & EA
> 
> Written for dreamerinsilico on tumblr for Fenris Porn Week :D


End file.
